dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Powers
Lets talk about Powers! First off, a big ole tip o' the hat to J Greb for coming up with the utterly brilliant idea of creating powers as category pages as well as article pages. When the is complete (big belly laugh), we'll now be able to see which characters have super-strength, super-speed, etc. That being said, I'm a little unsure about some of the names that have been used. Power descriptions such as Category:Equipment provided enhanced senses seems a little clumsy to me. Maybe something a little simpler like "Artificial Senses" or "Artificial Flight" might be better suited. Some of the other ones like Natural fire control would probably be better served called Pyrokinesis. I haven't seen J Greb on the DCDP in quite a long time, so I doubt that he'll respond, but I welcome all opinions, criticisms, and witty anecdotes. :) --Brian Kurtz 17:31, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Can it function the same as the fields in the Character Template for Alignment or Gender or whatever. You type it under "|Powers1 =" field and you make ones for each power, like a custom label field. Too bad we can't just have drop down menus under powers and stuff. And why not just describe the Power in the Category page instead of two separate pages? ::--Roygbiv666 23:44, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Suggestion A sounds pretty awesome. I wonder if Jamie can monkey with the template to allow that function. And we probably could include the power description in the actual category field, with redirects or whatever linking to the category. I hadn't considered that. --Brian Kurtz 01:27, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, your problem is that you're not lazy enough ;-) You'll learn. Less is more. Black is white. The needs of the one and so on. ::::--Roygbiv666 02:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Actually, if you have something for input that looks like this: | Powers1 = That both categorizes and autopopulates information that shows up like this: 'Powers: Telepathy: has the ability to do whatever it is that telepaths can do. is at level such and such.' and adds the page to Category:Telepaths or Telepathy or whatever. And the Category page should just have a description of telepathy, instead of a separate page for a description as you say. --Roygbiv666 02:09, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Did you copy this to the forums, or should I? We can get all kinds of geeks into setting something up. :::--Roygbiv666 19:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::Done! ;-) ::::--Roygbiv666 20:03, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Types of Powers/Nomenclature As always, I suggest stealing the ideas of others. Check out these for some ideas: *Superhero powers-listed A-Z *Wiki list of superpowers There are also role-playing games (RPG) lists somewhere, I'll have a look. :--Roygbiv666 02:16, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::These are GREAT resources! I have an old Rifts RPG book lying around. Those are great for skills and skill descriptions. Gotta go dig that up. --Brian Kurtz 18:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Drugs "Just do drugs, kids!" seemed to be the message of a number of Golden Age characters (Hourman, Black Terror, Tom Strange, etc.). Should these be under some kind of ... thing? Like, do we care about source of powers, or just the powers themselves? :--Roygbiv666 19:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::(... and Bulletman, and Stormy Foster, and Mr. Elixer, and ...). Sivana once invented a pill that let him do Time Travel. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 16:54, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Time Travel Speaking of Time Travel, how is it possible that Dimensional Travel and Retrocognition are Powers, but Time Travel is not? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 16:54, April 17, 2016 (UTC)